


[底特律][漢康]把手管好才不會破產(END)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][漢康]把手管好才不會破產(END)

[底特律][漢康]把手管好才不會破產(END)

因為美好的康納白無垢腦洞而生的產物，  
https://www.plurk.com/p/mz28jr  
https://www.plurk.com/p/mz22ln  
實名請大家欣賞美圖

 

==正文開始

 

對於20世紀末出生的漢克安德森而言，男人穿女裝不是什麼新鮮的事情，什麼變裝皇后啊、第三性啊、金賽理論啊、無性別什麼的，漢克雖然不感興趣，但是在電視上也多少都看過一些。

不過對於這個做了半輩子直男才發現自己沒這麼直的漢克安德森來說，會穿女裝的男人基本上離他的世界很遠，大概也只有電影裡頭某些男扮女裝的演員離他最近了，而且通常還都是有那麼點戲謔的扮相(比如大偵探福爾摩斯的小勞勃道尼，漢克第一次看到時在電影院把可樂噴到了前排座位上)

所以，基本上聽到康納得在他們最近承接的底特律美術館保安工作中穿著女裝這件事情時，他腦內的景象可不怎麼唯美，畢竟康納雖然纖細但依舊是男性的體型，穿女裝這種事情怎麼想都很好笑吧？

所以當蓋文那小混蛋幸災樂禍的跟他說「真期待你家塑膠小狗的扮相啊」這種話時，他也只能做出「少囉嗦，你家的甚至穿不上那套衣服」這種無力的反擊。而RK900則是在一旁默默的挑著眉旁觀人類無聊的唇槍舌戰，一邊等待名義上是他兄長的RK800康納完成換裝。

要換上的裝束是日本稱為「白無垢」的傳統新娘禮服，而之所以必須穿著套衣服的原因是，底特律最近要展出的各國經典新娘禮服展，而且不是普通的禮服，而是各國被稱為國寶級大師的所製作的逸品，簡單來說，就是藝術品等級存在的新娘禮服。

而這種盛大的展覽自然就會引來各種宵小或是自稱的大盜，而且這又是市政府主辦的展覽，必須分擔保全責任的底特律警局只好多動點腦筋。

雖然漢克實在不認為讓仿生警察穿上展覽用的服裝叫做多動腦筋就是了。

沒錯，底特律警局的最後研議出來的結論就是由仿生警察替代展覽的仿生模特兒穿著展出服實施二十四小時的保護，雖然警局裡頭的PM700各個躍躍欲試，但基於服裝設計者們的「藝術家堅持」，只有少數幾套由PM700展出，而這套白無垢的設計者，年過八十的日本老匠人，則一眼就看中了RK800康納－漢克懷疑他根本老眼昏花。

「有～夠久的，康納該不會是臨陣脫逃了吧？」蓋文反坐在椅子上，一臉痞笑的看著漢克。「你看大家多漂亮啊，他如果自慚形穢不敢出來不會有人取笑他的啦。」

漢克對此翻了個超級大白眼。

確實，都已經過了一個多小時了，試裝的PM700每個都換好裝也化好了妝出了休息室，平時清一色制服跟長相的PM700在各國特色禮服和假髮化妝的打扮下展現出截然不同的風情，甚至有位設計師偏好素體，好說歹說才讓一個PM700褪下皮膚層，穿著近未來太空幻想的銀線編織禮服，顯得無比奇幻。

但是，漢克的搭檔，唯一一個必須男扮女裝的RK800康納，卻還沒出來，這讓漢克有點坐立難安。

「白無垢是日本傳統的女性結婚禮服，從裡到外總共有四層，穿衣手續相當繁複，即使是在專業人士的協助下也需要半個小時以上的時間，加上被稱為文金高島田的髮髻式樣更是繁複，為了讓髮髻有一貫性而非容易掉落的假髮，康納必須以自己的仿生皮層液生長出長度適當的頭髮，需要比較多的時間。」阻止蓋文說出更多不得體諷刺的是他的搭檔RK900-奈斯，比RK800更粗壯一圈的RK900雖然有跟康納相同的長相卻沒被藝術家看上，負責藉由無線通訊監控同僚們的狀況並擔任外圍警戒。

「啊？長頭髮？你們仿生人還能這樣？」蓋文瞪大了眼睛。

「有限度的，畢竟耗用的是與皮膚層相同的仿生材質，而且角質化的末端無法回收，要變短只能剪去，沒必要我們不會做這種事情。」奈斯淡淡的說著，額角的LED燈閃了一下。「康納著裝完畢了。」

奈斯才說完，蓋文就興高采烈的拿出了手機準備拍照，漢克則給RK900使了眼色，後者幾不可見的點了頭，在維護康納的仿生人尊嚴上取得了共識。

但不管是蓋文的期待還是漢克與奈斯的關懷，全都在化妝室的門打開的一剎那化作了泡影。

推開門的毫無疑問是康納的手，男性仿生人修長有力的手指和略浮的青色血管，手腕以下消失在白色的打掛之中，不同於康納平時充滿自信的跨步方式，他緩緩的踱出門，套著白色足袋的腳穿上繫著紅繩的木屐，足袋上方露出了一小段膚色的腳踝，又迅速的被衣服隱沒。

如果漢克仔細看的話，應該可以看出來那並非真正純白的衣服，被稱為國寶的匠人以友禪的技法細緻的鈎繪了八重櫻的紋樣，粉色的鉤邊及淺紫色的內裡更顯優雅而神秘，不過漢克的眼睛基本上完全沒落在衣服上，而是像傻子一樣的瞪著頭頂文金高島田及紅色、紫色、金色髮簪的康納。

「漢克。」那是漢克熟悉的聲優，語調以及笑容，化妝師並沒有在康納的臉上動太多手腳，除了粉底之外只有將眼影勾深了些，眉毛似乎也修的更細了，屬於男性的輪廓在存在感驚人的髮型修飾下顯得相當柔和，他緩緩的踱到了漢克眼前，再次開了口。「漢克？你還好嗎？」

「咦？呃？我？我很好啊！」漢克彷彿被電到似的往後退了一步，漢克這才注意到，化妝師似乎也幫康納上了唇彩，比平常更加的粉嫩透亮。

「WTF...... 」一旁的蓋文似乎也嚇了一跳，連相機都忘了按，就這麼一瞬間900抽走了手機，然後抓著蓋文的後領。「喂喂喂你幹什麼！？」

「我們該去研究外圍警備了，李德警探。」900無視於蓋文的掙扎，半拖半拉的把人跩走。「我認為你的視線在康納的身上停留太久並不得體。」

「什麼啊？白癡！臭塑膠！放手！喂！」

只見900強硬的拉著蓋文離開，漢克有些心猿意馬的咳了聲強作鎮定，但咳完了又不 知道該說什麼只好又咳兩聲，康納微笑著等他咳完，彷彿在期待漢克說些什麼，但在漢克能整理出任何有調理的話語之前，一個老人家的興奮聲音就從旁邊插了進來，被稱為人間國寶的匠人興奮的擠到康納和之間，雙手激動的握著康納的手講著一連串漢克聽不到的日語，康納也溫柔的回以日語，基本上只能聽懂「斯把辣喜」的漢克只好退開兩步讓日本人間國寶跟他的作品相處。

只見展覽的負責人看支援的仿生警察們都換好裝了，就開始進行展場的分配，基本上展覽是是採取半靜態展示的放手，由仿生人模特兒站在指定的席位上以各種姿勢展示禮服，為期三天，而之所以全都運用仿生人模特兒的原因也非常簡單，因為他們沒有體液不會弄髒衣服，能夠配合觀眾的要求做出各種姿勢，更重要的是—他們不會餓、不會累、也不需要排泄，所以當初時尚業以極快的速度撤換了真人模特兒，而在仿生人革命之後也依舊偏好使用仿生人模特兒，畢竟時尚業對模特兒最大的虐待就是減肥與工時，而仿生人對兩者都不怎麼抱怨。

還沒能跟搭檔說上一句話的漢克遠遠的看著聽任負責人安排任務的康納，純白的身影既嫻靜又優雅，雖然漢克對於康納的好皮相一直都有所認知，但像這樣看著盛裝打扮，讓周遭的人為之驚豔的康納，漢克一直以來壓抑著的自厭又再次如毒蛇般的揚起頭來。

—你憑什麼獨佔這樣美麗的造物－

「嘖……」抓了抓頭，把毫無建樹的想法壓回水底，漢克走向了方才900和蓋文離去的方向，決定把心放在工作上，而沒有注意到偷眼望向他的仿生人以及額角閃爍的黃光。

折騰到晚上十點多，一切的部署才好不容易到達定位，內外的警備都安排妥當，連SWAT都做好了準備，就等著明天開幕了，至於設下陷阱逮捕盜賊團什麼的完全是小說漫畫中才會有的事情，完全的準備加上正確的部署來防止犯罪發生，如果事情還是發生就是追捕犯人了。

雖然漢克是這麼想的，但他們還是做出了類似設陷阱埋伏一樣的安排—把臥底的仿生員警留在會場。  
不過這真的跟執法行動沒有關係，而是為了方便展覽進行而不再次進行換裝著裝的動作，也就是接下來三天的展期內他們都必須關在美術館內待命，雖然也有相應的豐厚報酬，但光想到三天都得穿同一套衣服保持優雅就讓漢克覺得崩潰，毫無疑問的，這又是仿生人優於人類的地方之一。

漢克沒辦法三天三夜都都保持優雅，但留下來陪康納聊聊天總還是能做到的。

雖然也許他可能不怎麼需要就是了。

「這他馬的簡直是博物館驚魂夜……」漢克拉了張椅子坐在康納那個寫了大師姓名和作品名稱的展臺邊坐下，眼前則是一群仿生警察和仿生模特兒穿著華服來去走動，一邊串門子一邊練習如何讓裙襬飛的更好看的景象，不由得讓漢克想起那部老電影

「如果有仿生動物的話也許會更像呢。」康納坐在展臺上，那是被稱為正坐的日式坐姿，套著足袋的雙腳墊在臀部下方，握著被一把小扇的雙手規規矩矩的放在膝上，雖然平時康納就是個坐姿很規矩的人，但毫無疑問的這樣的姿態更顯得拘謹，但真正讓漢克感覺到康納情緒緊繃的倒不是他的坐姿，而是他的表情，那雙塗了唇蜜，閃著粉紅光澤的嘴唇緊緊的抿著，只要漢克不說話，康納就沉默不語，跟平常隨隨便便逮住機會就高談闊論表現自己學識淵博的樣子差了十萬八千里。

「康納，你……不想接這個工作嗎？」漢克試著推測康納心情不好的原因，天殺的他可不是什麼對別人情緒敏感的人，但這是康納，他的康納……他希望康納快樂，即使他甚至不能肯定仿生人要怎樣才算是真正的快樂。

「不，我對於任務的安排並沒有任何不滿，」康納立刻回答，綴著髮髻的頭輕輕的搖晃著，這個連看個球賽都跟他囉嗦進球率的傢伙甚至沒跟他說明這套複雜的要命的白無垢到底有些什麼花樣，沒有不滿才有鬼。

「可是……」你一臉不愉快的樣子。

漢克話還沒說完，康納就打斷了他。

「漢克才是不愉快的那個吧？我這樣穿很奇怪嗎？」

「什麼？奇怪？哪裡奇怪了？」漢克吃驚的望向康納，只見白色頭巾下的LED燈閃爍著黃色的光芒，康納低著頭盯著手上的扇子，彷彿上面開出了一朵花似的。

「雖然大師說我穿起來很好看，但也許並不符合美國人的審美，不過這畢竟是任務，如果漢克你不喜歡的話，大可不必留下來陪我沒關係，我並不認為一個人待機是一件很難熬的事情。」康納淡淡的說著，除了他的LED燈都快閃成紅色之外，彷彿真的如他所言的平靜。

「慢著慢著！我什麼時候說過我不喜歡了！？」漢克吃驚的站了起來，過大的聲響讓其他的仿生人們朝著他們兩人的所在投去了視線，即隨又把眼神全部移了開來，默契之好讓漢克懷疑他們是不是用網路通訊在共享八卦什麼的。

「你的視線甚至沒有在我臉上停留超過3.5秒，即使是與我說話的現在，視線也落在我的手上，顯然我的扮相與你的審美並不符合。」

「我……我沒有那個意思……」漢克強迫自己把視線移回康納臉上，只見剛才還低著頭的仿生人望向他，清澈的眼神帶著純粹的感情以及審視。光只是這樣漢克就覺得自己快要心律不整了，明明是與自己朝夕相處的小情人，他無比熟悉的康納，只不過是換了衣服，化上了妝……

就這樣一個動作，先進的RK800就發現自己誤會了漢克的行為，彷彿是覺得自己剛剛的想法很好笑似的，仿生人的嘴角勾起了淡淡的笑容，微微的朝漢克的方向靠過去。

察覺了自己安卓打算在大庭廣眾之下做什麼，漢克有些侷促的張望著週遭，確認那群不知道是裝的還是真的沒在看的仿生人至少表面上都沒注意這邊，漢克飛快的在康納的嘴上親了一下—那可是最容易補的妝了，當然也是最容易留下痕跡的妝。

「真是的……你這該死的安卓……我可是忍了一天啊，結果你根本搞錯我的意思了，談判專家。」漢克低聲嘟囔著，連伸手碰碰康納都不敢，就怕把衣服給弄髒弄皺了。

「顯然人類的不可預測性依舊超乎我的程式範圍。」康納的表情越加柔軟，剛剛那鬧彆扭似的舉動都不知道飛哪裡去了，而解除了壓力的仿生人似乎沒打算讓彼此的接觸僅限於一個蜻蜓點水的吻，康納LED在藍色與黃色間轉了一圈，稍微拉高了音量說道：「漢克，我的髮簪似乎有點歪了，幫我看一下好嗎？我們到休息室去。」

漢克還沒反應過了，康納就順暢的站了起來(又是仿生人的優勢，腳都不會麻的)，搖曳著沉重又優雅的白無垢逕自轉身朝走廊彼端的休息室走去。

漢克發誓那群假裝完全沒在看他們的仿生人LED黃成了一片。

操。

 

漢克猶豫了一下，還是跟上了仿生人，從後頭看他的髮簪根本沒有什麼問題(而且說穿了，有問題他也不知道)，反而是那紅色的流蘇在白皙的頸子上晃啊晃的，晃的漢克心頭都養了起來，特別是他後頸的兩顆小痣，那是他最愛親吻的地方之一，平時都被遮掩在制服的領子底下，這時卻大方的展露在白無垢的領子上方。

 

漢克下意識的抬起了手，然後又硬生生的把它收了回去，那可是展覽要用的衣服，只怕貴到漢克連摸都都不敢摸，他這時把手湊到康納的頸子上絕對無助於維持衣服的整潔完好，不，基本上跟著康納走到無人的休息室就完全無助工作了！漢克安德森！你是年長者！是有地位有職責的人類！不應該讓才一歲大的安卓牽著老二走！

然而漢克對自己的腦內精神喊話毫無作用，當他默默跟著康納走進休息室之後，他唯一還能記得的就只剩下「把門上鎖」以及「千萬別碰那套衣服」這兩個念頭了。

當康納可以說是整個人(包含那套其實漢克真的不知道多少錢的白無垢)把他壓在門板上接吻時，漢克光是想管住自己的手就竭盡了全力，更別說是管住老二了。

仿生人微側著那頂著沉重髮型的頭將唇送了上來，抓著漢克的大衣吮吻著他的嘴，不知道是衣服的薰香還是香水的味道衝入漢克的鼻樑，康納柔軟的唇舌靈活的在他的口中攪動、挑逗，卻又不忘給漢克呼吸的空間，但每一次唇舌分離的時刻，康納就會更加淫靡的用舌尖舔著漢克的唇瓣，然後在人類抓住機會呼吸的下一刻再次激烈的侵入、交纏，意味不明的嗚咽及唇舌相濡的聲響在耳邊迴盪著，漢克拼命的壓抑自己想要摟住眼前仿生人的手，無所適從的在門板上抓撓著，不知過了多久康納才終於滿意了與漢克的「唇槍舌戰」，明明唇彩都被舔光了的卻更加亮麗的唇勾著甜蜜的笑容，抬頭望著他的人類。

「不抱抱我嗎？漢克。」

「操你的安卓......我可是拚了命不想弄亂你的衣服......」漢克喘著粗氣把頭靠在門板上，一邊想著類似夏天裏頭泡水三天的屍體想把跨下比手還不聽話的小兄弟壓下去，這個不安好心的安卓到底有沒有想到如果他真的忍不住的話這身衣服就完了啊？

「我知道，所以你不需要動手，我動就好。」康納笑得更加甜美，湊上去親吻著漢克長著濃密鬍鬚的下顎，但顯然康納說要動的地方可不只是嘴，仿生人的右手熟門熟路地摸到了漢克的跨下，毫不猶豫地拉開拉鍊將手伸了進去。「你已經開始硬了，漢克，你好熱。」

「被你這樣搞能不硬嗎......嘿，你可別把衣服弄髒了，我賠不起啊！」漢克終於還是動了手，他緊張地抓住了康納的手腕，但仿生人卻惡意地用手指彈了一下男人正在充血的陰莖，漢克因此痛呼了一聲。

「沒問題的，漢克，讓我來就好......不會弄髒的......」康納扯出了漢克的襯衫下擺，在男人勃起的老二跟昂貴的衣服間設下薄的要命的屏障，熟門熟路地從漢克的褲子口袋裏頭掏出攜帶式的潤滑液淋在人類火熱的陽具上。「我今天......其實一直在資料庫中模擬，漢克你穿日式禮服的樣子。」

「我？」漢克低下頭，與康納交換著幾個輕淺的吻，一邊享受著康納靈巧的手指，一邊將吻痕印在他白皙的頸子上。

「嗯......模擬效果非常良好，你能坐下嗎，漢克？不，可能躺下更好。」完全熟悉漢克弱點的康納很快地就讓人類完全硬起來，怕自家安卓又生出其他花樣的漢克聽話地躺倒在地上仰望著康納，沒想到剛剛他又是抱又是親的居然衣服還真的沒甚麼皺，要說跟剛剛不同的大概只有本來握在手上的小扇子不知道丟哪裡去了而已。

至於看不見的地方大概就不是了，康納的性交腔一旦進入性交準備時期就會分泌出大量的潤滑液，比女性的愛液還要豐沛，漢克望著康納在大褂下露出的一小截腳踝，伸手觸碰著那段肌膚。

「你要自己騎上來嗎？」漢克將手掌也貼了上去，朝著白無垢遮掩的小腿滑去，撫摸著那光滑無瑕的肌理。

「是的，漢克。」康納有些恍惚似的微笑著，雙手微微拉開了層次複雜的下襬，跨到了漢克身上，沉重的白無垢下擺隨著康納蹲坐的姿勢落到了漢克的肚子和腿上，雖然完全看不到，漢克也知道這時康納的下體早就濕淋淋的流著水，在龜頭頂端接觸到入口的一瞬間，彷彿像是被一張靈活的含住似的受到了包覆，溫暖濕熱緊緻的腔體隨著康納的動作下沉，將漢克的陰莖完美的吞了進去。

康納就這樣坐在他的老二上，衣著整齊，姿態嫻雅，雙手規規矩矩地放在漢克的肚子上，若是從第三人的角度來看大概也只認為康納是坐在漢克的腿上吧？但漢克非常清楚，康納那可愛的小屁股此時正含著他的陰莖，'彷彿有獨立意識的性交腔正蠕動擠壓按摩著他的老二。

漢克此時終於知道他的手該放哪裡了，他抓住了康納放在他身上的手，讓雙手十指交纏緊握著。

康納像個孩子似的笑著，跪在地上撐起被層層疊疊的衣飾包裹的身軀，直到那火熱的肉刃只剩下頂端還插在裏頭，然後又一口氣坐到底，緩慢又確實的讓漢克的陽具填滿他性交腔的每一個角落，像是第一次得到了屬於自己的小馬的孩子，專注又喜悅的在座騎的背上玩耍著，雙手像是害怕被拋下似的緊緊扣住韁繩。

當然，在他手裡的並不是韁繩而是漢克的手，仿生人與人類緊握著無法像同類一樣傳遞數據及交換表皮細胞的手，褪去了皮層的機體甚至比白無垢更加的蒼白，康納念著漢克的名字專注的取悅人類，昂貴的禮服隨著康納的律動宛如流水一樣反射著燈光，仿彿是從天而降的潔白天使。

「操......康納，看看你，年輕、美麗、模控生命的先進仿生人......穿著昂貴的藝術品騎著我的老二，你這麼喜歡它嗎？這麼喜歡騎老二嗎？」漢克緊扣著康納的手，褪去皮層的手指有著塑鋼的冰冷堅硬觸感，但他並不在意以這種方式接觸康納的「真實」，康納接受了他這個糟老頭的一切，他也希望康納為他展開一切。

「喜歡……」康納拉起漢克的左手用臉頰蹭著，漢克順勢用拇指輕揉康納的嘴唇，後者伸出舌頭舔著男人粗糙的手指，接著用嘴唇含入了粗大的手指，模仿著性交的頻率吞吐著。

「你這小混蛋，光騎我老二夠嗎？嗯？想不想要我把你剝光了壓在地上幹？」

「嗯……唔嗯。」康納含著漢克的手指點著頭，起伏的頻率隨之加速，漢克咬著牙忍住射精的慾望繼續說著。

「我會的，等任務結束了之後我會好好幹你，買另一套裙子讓你穿，掀開裙襬讓我操。」漢克將手指抽了出來，無視於康納不滿的聲音觸摸著他的頸子，食指伸到後方摩蹭著他那熟悉無比的小痣。「要是你喜歡這套，我們買個便宜的，我要弄亂你的衣服從後面幹你，要射的你臉上跟衣服到處都是精液。」

「漢克、漢克……」康納似乎立刻在腦內模擬著這樣的情境，帶著些許嗚咽的聲調與越加激烈的身體起伏撞擊著漢克的聽覺及胯部，漢克感覺到康納的性交腔在收緊，吸吮著他的陰莖，每一下直没至底的抽插都像要吸出他的靈魂。

「好孩子、康納、好孩子……」漢克呢喃著情人的名字，想要親吻他的念頭被層疊的華服阻擋，只能不斷的稱讚他的搭檔有多完美，他有多想弄髒他，多想讓他裡外都是他的精液，多想把他的老二塞進他漂亮的嘴巴讓他吸上一整夜。

終於漢克在康納逐漸加速的騎乘和自己越來越無章法的髒字中射了出來，柔軟濕熱的性交腔滿滿的包覆著他的老二，像要逼出漢克所有的精液似的按摩著柱體。

康納再次回到了他端正的坐姿，乖巧的樣子讓人看不出來他的屁股還含著男人的陰莖，榨取他的精液，漢克伸出手，撥動了他那不知何時又垂下來的頭髮。

「髮型亂了，這我可不會。」漢克稍微撐起身子，小心翼翼的避免碰觸到白無垢，就怕自己手上的灰塵弄髒了衣服。

「別擔心，我已經下載了相關的資料，只是些許的整理是沒有問題的。」康納說著，像是很享受漢克的撫觸似的瞇著眼。「我得說……弄亂的程度，比我預想的還要低很多。」

「早就知道你有預謀，但是這也真是……太綁手綁腳了，這件衣服用看得就知道貴的要命，我可不想弄髒了把我們兩個的薪水都賠上。」漢克低頭看了看康納被衣襬遮住，只剩下一截腳踝和和足袋露在外頭的腳，不由得又有點心猿意馬起來，可不能再繼續了，接下來漢克可沒辦法保證自己還能管住雙手。

「我認為關於你說的，購買一套比較便宜的服裝是適宜的的方案，我……希望能替你穿上男性的那套和服，根據我的模擬，一定非常好看。」康納一邊說著一邊站了起來，陰莖滑出性交腔的觸感讓漢克打了個冷顫，漢克的眼神跟隨著康納的動作往上，有些不安的想著會不會和服的內裡已經被精液或潤滑液弄髒了。

「你倒是對日本傳統服飾很熱衷哪。」漢克一邊擔心卻又一邊欣賞著康納輕巧的拎起下襬移動的節奏，他可不認為自己穿起這種厚重的服飾還能有同樣的優雅…話說回來，日本傳統婚禮的男士正裝長怎樣來著？

漢克拉上了褲子的拉鍊分心想著不著邊際的問題，沒有發現康納因為這個看起來沒什麼特殊意義的問題而紅了LED燈。

「我感興趣並不是日本的傳統服飾，而是結婚禮服，漢克。」康納假裝毫不動搖的對著鏡子整理頭髮，紅色的光芒也很快的轉為平靜的藍色，但還坐在地上的漢克安德森卻聽進去了這句話。

他猶豫了一下站起身來，把手放到他覬覦了很久的後頸上輕輕的摩搓著。  
「我們可以在政府想通了，放棄阻止人類跟仿生人結婚之前，把我們看得順眼的禮服都試過一遍……當然是在工作跟預算的許可的範圍下。」

「你知道我會當真的，漢克。」將頭髮整理好的康納，對著鏡子裡頭的漢克微笑著。

「我也沒要你當假的，蠢安卓。」然後，漢克終於還是低頭吻上後頸那兩顆痣了。

end

為了不弄到衣服超難寫的，特別寫白無垢的意義都沒了(掩面哭泣)


End file.
